<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marry Me by thoughtsaboutshows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197829">Marry Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsaboutshows/pseuds/thoughtsaboutshows'>thoughtsaboutshows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsaboutshows/pseuds/thoughtsaboutshows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, No, No.”  Nick said as he shook his head at Prudence.  “Sabrina is my best friend.  That’s it.”</p><p>“Sure.”  Prudence shrugged her shoulders.  </p><p>When she explained to her brother that they were likely more she had said it as a statement, not an invitation to have a conversation about it.  She was entirely annoyed by the Spellman girl, and had found it odd and irritating that she and her brother had been attached at the hip from a young age.  </p><p>“Besides she’s marrying Kinkle, Prudence.”  Nick explained more to himself than to Prudence.  His eyes were wild and looking around the room, searching for something to land on.  “Not me.”</p><p>“Do you want her to?”  Prudence asked as she leaned forward.  Nick paused, unsure how to answer that question.  Nick had been in love with Sabrina Spellman for most of his life.  But she was happy with Harvey Kinkle.  Prudence rolled her eyes and stood up sighing, and placed a hand on Nick’s shoulder.  She was rarely affectionate and this was as comforting as she got.  “You may want to figure that out.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ambrose/Prudence mentioned, Harvey Kinkle &amp; Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marry Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one shot is inspired by the song Marry Me by Thomas Rhett.  Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Marry Me</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everything started when they both ended up in the same grief group on Wednesdays for young children.  Nicholas Scratch, who had just turned six years old and was a fresh orphan, had been forced into it after losing both of his parents tragically.  He hadn’t spoken much and his guardian, the rude and incredibly insensitive Faustus Blackwood, thought that putting him in a room with other lost and devastated children and a clueless group facilitator named Peter would fix him.  The whole experience was another trauma in and of itself.  Except there was one silver lining, a fiery five year old with silver hair of her own.  Sabrina Spellman.  </p><p>She too had lost her parents shortly after her birth and lived with her two aunts and older cousin. Though she didn’t ever know or remember her parents, the girl’s Aunt Hilda was worried when Sabrina began talking openly about flames and death and the plane crash that took her parents’ lives.  Sabrina didn’t really need group therapy, she just had an affinity for the morbid and horror things of life.  Later, she’d become a scary movie and novel aficionado.  Sabrina Spellman had taken it upon herself to become the group’s de facto leader.  She would often take charge of the conversation, not to be overbearing but because she could tell the other kids were uncomfortable.  She’d call out Peter for asking a dumb or difficult question, and place her hands on her hips and raise her eyebrows.  She was five and missing her front teeth but the group leader was intimidated.  Nicholas Scratch was intrigued, but remained quiet and determined not to speak to a soul.</p><p>Sabrina Spellman however, was more determined.  That first day she noticed his dark appearance and downcast eyes and immediately wanted to make him smile.  She tried, poking him literally and metaphorically, and making snide comments about Peter that were much too funny for a five year old to come up with.  Nick didn’t tell her until years later, but she had made him smile that first day.  She had said something funny about <em> Arthur </em> being a baby show and she much preferred to watch Svengoolie with her Aunt Zelda.  She had looked away for a split second and he had smiled, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.</p><p>The first day he had actually allowed her to see the smile on his face was when she brought him a fruit roll up and gushers.  She hopped into the chair next to him and tossed the two packets of overly sugary snacks into his lap.  </p><p>“Eat these, Nicholas.  Peter brought those chalky cookies again.  Trust me you don’t want them.”  He smiled because his mom used to sneak him those too. </p><p>“Call me, Nick.”  He spoke for the first time.  Her eyes went wide and she really wanted to tease him, say something like <em> he speaks! </em> But she didn’t want to scare him away.  He didn’t talk to anyone but he was talking to her.  Even if it was just a short simple sentence about his preferred moniker.</p><p>“Okay, Nick.”  She smiles wide and giggled.  “Do you hate this group as much as I do?” </p><p>“It’s alright.”  Nick said looking down again.  “You seem popular here.”  Nick decided to try to joke himself.  </p><p>“I think I annoy them.”  Sabrina said, shrugging her shoulders and popping a gusher in her mouth.  “Do I annoy you?”  </p><p>Nick thought for a moment.  He didn’t find her annoying, not at all.  He wanted to be her friend.  Sabrina Spellman, the girl with the shiny hair who made him secretly giggle and snuck him snacks that didn’t suck.</p><p>“No.”  He said and smiled again.</p><p>“Yay!”  She said excitedly and looked at him with hope in her big, brown eyes.  “Be my friend?” </p><p>“Sure.”  He answered with another smile as he looked at the pile of just grape gushers in lap.</p><p>“Are you gonna eat those?”  She asked as she pointed to them.  Her lips were pressed together.  He had been planning on eating them, they were his favorite and was saving them for last.</p><p>“No, you can have them.”  He said and handed them over.  She smiled wide and thanked him, and he was glad he gave them to her.</p><p>“Thanks, Nick!  Grape is my favorite.”</p><p>After that day, Nick and Sabrina sat together every group session.  Sabrina would bring snacks and Nick would bring books of scary stories he snuck from Blackwood’s library.  Sabrina was impressed that Nick could read so well, and he enjoyed reading to her.</p><p>Eventually they both got kicked out of the group, because they would run off to their own corner in the Church basement and eat fruit roll ups and gushers while Nick would tell her the story of the girl with the ribbon around her neck.  He sometimes would change it to the tale of the girl with the ribbon in her hair, that was the exact color of the one Sabrina would wear.  She loved it and he’d always give her all his grape gushers.  Hilda had sighed but was unsurprised when Sabrina was kicked out.  Faustus Blackwood was furious at Nick, claiming the two hours a week he was rid of the boy was his only reprieve.  </p><p>Hilda agreed to take Nick to their house during the time of the group after seeing the way Faustus yelled at him.  And this continued long after the group would have ended.  Eventually this turned into Hilda watching all the kids Faustus Blackwood had somehow gotten ownership of.  There were also three girls: Agatha, Dorcas and Prudence.  Sabrina thought they were mean and very protective over Nick.  Hilda noticed that they seemed more like teenage girls than 6 year olds.  However during the play dates Nick paid no mind to them and preferred to read stories to Sabrina and listen as she tried to make them scarier.  The three other girls preferred to play with dolls.  </p><p>Hilda and Zelda grew to like the young boy who treated their Sabrina so well.  They thought they’d mean a lot to each other for a long time</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“You sure Blackwood won’t let you go to Baxter Junior High?”  Sabrina asked as they laid on a checkered blanket in the Mortuary Yard.  Her arms were behind her head and her eyes were closed as she bathed in the late July sun.  It was a Wednesday so of course Nick was over.  It had become tradition after the two had been kicked out of the grief group six years earlier.  Nick was laying down too, on his stomach picking at the grass next to the blanket.</p><p>“You know he won’t, Spellman.”  Nick said with sadness.  There was nothing he wanted more than to ditch the snooty Academy and go to public school with his best friend.  The school year was starting in a few weeks and Summer was dwindling.  During the June and July months the two spent as much time together as possible.  And always on Wednesdays.  The only times they’d missed since they started was when Blackwood would whisk him and his sisters away to Europe.  Even then Nick had cost Blackwood a few very expensive long distance phone calls on a Wednesday night.  Sabrina's aunts had learned not to send her to her room on a Wednesday as a punishment.  She’d just sneak out.</p><p>“Ugh I hate the end of Summer.”  Sabrina said rolling onto her stomach to face him.  “I hate that he sends you to the Academy.”</p><p>He laughs a little.</p><p>“You’ll be fine without me.  You have Roz, Susie, and Harry.”</p><p>“It’s <em> Harvey.”  </em>Sabrina said a little pointedly.  She knew Nick said the name wrong on purpose.  She didn’t think he really liked her other guy-best friend.  She thought maybe the feeling was mutual.  </p><p>Sabrina was right, Nick didn’t like Harvey but he did like Roz and Susie.  He found them kind and funny and he always got to talk to Roz about books when he saw them.  He and Susie would often discuss weird History.  But the only thing he had in common with Harvey Kinkle was Sabrina.  Nick was only 12 years old but he was observant.  He believed Harvey was boring and way too agreeable.  He never joined in on the discussions they had about the latest Harry Potter book.  Nick also paid close attention to how he seemed to drool around Sabrina.  Nick figured Harvey recently discovered girls and had latched into Sabrina like a leech.  Sabrina was entirely too good for Harvey, and Sabrina was entirely oblivious.  And Nick also assessed Harvey would never tell her how he felt, the coward.  </p><p>“I know, Spellman.”  Nick said, smirking a little.</p><p>“Then could you at least <em> try </em>to say his name right?”  Sabrina requested him.  She stuck her lower lip out and crossed her arms while sitting up.  Nick thought for a moment about when he discovered girls, and a thought flashed through his mind at how pretty she looked with her sun-kissed skin and hair brightened by the summer.   But he pushed it away because no, this was Sabrina.  Sabrina was his best friend, his Wednesday buddy, one of the few people to ever understand him.  He could think she was pretty but that didn’t mean anything.</p><p>“For you? Anything.”  He said with a wink and she rolled her eyes and threw a handful of grass at him.  He narrowed his eyes and they both stood up.  He chased her around the yard until he managed to drop a snowfall of green grass on her white head.  “For the record, Spellman?  I’m gonna miss you too.  But we still have Wednesdays.”</p><p>“Wednesdays.”  Sabrina echoed him and held out her hand to do their handshake.  He smiled and they did it, laughing like they did when they were 6 and made it up.  The handshake ends with both of them placing their hand over their heart and then pointing at each other, symbolizing that this friendship was deep and it was forever.  </p><p>Later that night and after Hilda’s homemade Mac and cheese and popsicles, the two found themselves outside on the checkered blanket again lying on their backs.  Sabrina was looking at the stars and Nick had his head in a book, lit up by a dollar store flashlight.  It was Stephen King’s <em> Pet Sematary </em> and he was reading it aloud.  He brought this one specifically, because there was in fact a real pet cemetery in the front of the Spellman Mortuary.  It was where Nick and Sabrina’s pet caterpillar, Lilith, was buried that they shared custody of when they were eight.  They laughed and drank real coke out of glass bottles.  Sabrina ran in and stole some of Hilda’s canning jars so they could catch lightning bugs.  Nick appreciated the way they lit up the sky and somehow made Sabrina’s hair brighter.  He slept over that night, though Hilda insisted that he stay in Ambrose’s room now that the two were older.  She saw how close they were, how Nick started to look at her differently, even if they didn’t.  </p><p>Nick had always liked Ambrose too, he was like a fun older brother, and he often would tell him about football and baseball cards.  Prudence always talked about how cute he was.  Hilda usually filled him up with food and Zelda defended him more than once to Blackwood.  But Nick’s favorite Spellman would always be Sabrina.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina wandered the halls on the first day of Junior High and absentmindedly thought about water fights with Nick and him sharing his grape gushers.  But Summer was over and she was in 6th grade now and her friends were waiting for her by Susie’s locker.</p><p>“‘Brina!”  Harvey yelled and waved and it made Sabrina smile.  She would never tell them, but Nick would sometimes make fun of their nickname for her.  She didn’t hate it, she just preferred what he called her.  He started calling her Spellman when they were 7.  He said he saw it on a TV show where someone called their friend by their last name.  He thought it was cool and he had tried it once and it stuck.  Her friends wouldn’t dare call her that.  Harvey had tried once and it sounded weird, and his face got weird when he did it.  So he and her other friends had kept to using ‘Brina.  </p><p>She had met her three best friends in school, Roz being the first one.  Nick had been sent to the Academy for private school and Sabrina was in public, so they had to make other friends.  She sat down next to Roz in kindergarten and the two had sparked up a friendship.  Sabrina had only ever really been friends with Nick, so she didn’t know how to be friends with a girl.  Nick’s sisters hadn’t liked her.  But Roz was easy to talk to and she liked to giggle with Sabrina as they talked about fairies and saving the world.  </p><p>In first grade came Harvey and Susie and the 4 of them became best friends.  They were an odd group, never really fitting in with the kids that they went to school with.  And Sabrina was grateful she had them.  She loved her friends and without them at school she may have never gotten through it.  But it was Nick that she spent Wednesdays with and most of her summers.  She tried mixing them together many times.  But Nick and Harvey clashed, and Sabrina found she didn’t like that she was being pulled in different directions.  If she was ever forced to choose, she’d know who she’d pick.  And she didn’t want to lose anyone, so she stuck to keeping them separate.  </p><p>As they grew up, Nick grew closer to his sisters too.  He still didn’t stand for the way they treated Sabrina, but Sabrina knew he needed allies if he were to survive living with Blackwood.  Nick’s sisters didn’t understand his relationship with Sabrina, and Sabrina’s friends didn’t understand it either.  But it was tolerated by Nick’s sisters and accepted by Sabrina’s friends.  They didn’t question it, but they were curious.</p><p>“Hey, guys!”  Sabrina exclaimed in the brightest tone she could come up with.  “Ready for the first day?”</p><p>“Always!”  Susie started.  “Though I don’t know that Billy will be any less of an asshole this year.”  </p><p>Sabrina snorts and Harvey’s eyes go wide.</p><p>“Susie!”  He yells.</p><p>“Come on, Harvey.”  Roz starts and rolls her eyes.  “We’re in junior high now, we can swear.”</p><p>“Says the preacher's daughter.”  Sabrina teases and they all laugh.  Sabrina can’t help but look over her shoulder, as if expecting Nick to be there too laughing.</p><p>“When does Nick start?”  Roz asked after seeing her best friend look around.  Harvey pressed his lips together and looked down.</p><p>“Next week.”  Sabrina said and then shakes her head and waves her hand in the air as if smacking away a bug.  “But I’ll see him Wednesday.”</p><p>“Speaking of assholes…”. Harvey said under his breath but Sabrina still heard.</p><p>“Harvey, come on!”  She crossed her arms and stared at him.  Harvey looked a little guilty, as if he knew he did something wrong.</p><p>“What?”  Harvey crossed his arms too.  “I don’t like him, okay?  He always gets my name wrong, <em> on purpose.  </em>And he’s rude-.” </p><p>“He’s my <em> friend, </em>Harvey.”  Sabrina tried to be firm to get Harvey to drop it.  This isn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation in the five years she’s known Harvey Kinkle.  </p><p>“Do you yell at him like this when he talks about me?” Harvey asked, getting a little worked up.  Sabrina narrowed her eyes further.</p><p>“Of course I do.”  She tried to convince him.  But Sabrina knew that she was more harsh with Harvey, and tended to be less hard on Nick.  She didn’t question why.  </p><p>“I don’t understand you two.”  </p><p>“Just drop it, Harvey.”  Roz jumped in putting a hand on each of their shoulders.  “We don’t have to understand their friendship.”</p><p>Roz’s use of the word ‘we’ made her think that maybe she didn’t quite get Nick’s appeal either.  But Roz would never not support Sabrina.</p><p>“I’m sorry, ‘Brina.”  Harvey said with a shy smile.  He meant it.  Harvey was rarely confrontational, never mean, and Sabrina could see now that he was maybe slightly jealous of her close friendship with Nicholas Scratch.</p><p>“It’s okay, Harvey.”  Sabrina said, releasing a breath.  She smiled at Harvey to ensure that he knew she was forgiving him.  He always needed reassurance like that.  “I’ll talk to him about the name thing.”</p><p>“Good luck.”  Harvey scoffed in a joking way that lit up his whole face.  “He’s gotten it wrong for years.”  </p><p>“You tell Nick he can call me whatever he wants.”  Susie deadpanned.  Sabrina’s mouth dropped as she giggled.  Susie noticed everyone’s shocked expression and didn’t miss a beat.  She shrugged and leaned against her locker.  “What?  You may not have noticed, ‘Brina, but I have.  Nick’s hot.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh…”. Sabrina said as the four friends took a walk down the hallway towards their first class.  </p><p>Had she noticed?  She was starting to find boys cute or hot, but she had never taken the time to look at Nick that way.  He was always <em> just Nick.  </em>She supposed he was cute. She pushed the thought down and caught a glimpse of Harvey.  He was looking at her too, in a different way than he had before.  She wondered for the first time if Nick ever looked at her in that way.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was the start of sophomore year, and Sabrina was walking through the activities fair, trying to decide what she wanted to get involved in this year.  Roz had tried and failed to get her to join varsity cheerleading.  But she had tried cheerleading in 8th grade and really didn’t like it.  It was more Roz’s thing.  Harvey had gotten lost somewhere around the art club table and she was pretty sure Susie, who went by Theo now, was looking at basketball.  </p><p>Theo had come out as transgender towards the end of Spring Semester.  He had struggled with a lot of bullying in school, from Billy Marlin in particular, and Sabrina had devoted a lot of her time to support him.  This, mixed with the craziness of taking a lot of honors classes, meant she didn’t have as much time on the weekends to see Nick.  But they still had Wednesdays, every week.  </p><p>During the summer after their freshman year Sabrina had spent more time with Theo, Roz, and Harvey, and Sabrina had started a job at the library.  Nick too was working, being forced to do manual labor around the Academy’s grounds for minimal pay.  Between that and football practices,  Nick was really busy too.  He didn’t see her friends at all, and she saw him only a few times outside of their weekly tradition.  Some of their Wednesdays started at 10 PM but they still had them, always.  </p><p>Sabrina settled on the book club table, and picked up the flier for what they planned to read this year.  She was disappointed that yet again there were no horror books but took the flier anyways.  Maybe she could join this year and run for president next.  Then she could pick the books.</p><p>As Sabrina put the flier in her bag a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind and whipped her around in the air.  The sensation scared her briefly but not for long as she recognized the culprit, despite not seeing his face.  She noted the smell of leather and a hint of pine.  It was Nick, as he had taken to wearing a leather jacket in the last year and had switched to a more mature deodorant.  He put her down with a laugh and she turned to him.</p><p>“Nicholas Scratch.” She said as she smacked his bicep.  He flinched dramatically but she couldn’t help but smile.  “What the hell are you doing here.”</p><p>“Adoption went through.”  Nick said with a shrug as he buried his hands in his pockets and smiled brightly.  “You’re looking at the newest Baxter High Raven.”  </p><p>“Oh my God, Nick!”  Sabrina squealed and jumped into Nick’s arms, forgetting about him scaring her.  She just wanted to hug her friend.</p><p>For a while now Blackwood has been getting especially heinous, and once Hilda and Zelda heard that Blackwood was going to make Nick do yard work for terrible pay they decided it was the last straw and jumped into action.  Amalia was an old friend of the two and was a single woman who had fostered kids over the years.  Her last had just moved out and she hadn’t taken care of anyone in a while.  She readily agreed to take Nick in, and when he requested his sisters come too she was all for it.  She had made it clear that she was getting older and wouldn’t be able to “parent” the teenagers as well as she could in the past but Nick and the girls wouldn’t be a problem.  Anything was better than Blackwood.  It had taken almost all Summer and Blackwood nearly refused, still convinced he’d get his hands on Nick’s inheritance.  But a judge had ruled in Amalia’s favor and she got custody of the four of them.  Nick’s first request was to immediately transfer out of the Academy and into Baxter High.  Amalia had agreed, she couldn’t afford it anyways.  </p><p>“This is amazing, Nick!”  Sabrina said after pulling away from their hug, but left her hands on his shoulders.  She was beaming, and he thought she looked beautiful.  She had always been beautiful, and now he’d get to see her everyday.  </p><p>“Think you can handle seeing me every day?”  Nick teased her.</p><p>“Somehow I think I’ll manage.”  She paused and bit her lip.  She took in his appearance.  The girls, and some of the guys, around them certainly were appreciating him.  He was handsome, devilIshly so, and his Summer days of football and yard work had filled him out.  She was sure there were new muscles underneath the T-shirt he was wearing.  His hair was longer and a little messy, and she found she didn’t want to tease him about it like she used to.  He cleared his throat, noticing her staring and the silence between them.  There wasn’t usually silence.  </p><p>“So book club?”  He gestured to the flier deep somewhere in her bag.</p><p>“Maybe.”  They started walking around the gym aimlessly.  “The book choices this year are even worse than last.” </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll change that someday.”  He said while turning to her with a knowing smile.  She smiled back and nudged his shoulder.  She liked that he was here.  </p><p>They continued walking for a few minutes before Sabrina noticed her friends standing by the bleachers, likely discussing clubs. </p><p>“Come on!”  Sabrina yelled as she grabbed Nick’s arm and dragged him towards them.  Nick sighed and leaned his head back.  He had forgotten Baxter High meant Harvey Kinkle.  “Guys look!  Nick’s gonna go here now.”</p><p>Nick picked up on Harvey’s uneasy and forced smile, and the way he tried to stand closer to Sabrina.  Roz’s smile was genuine though her eyes kept darting between Nick and Harvey and Sabrina.  Theo looked impressed.</p><p>“It’s good to see you, Nick.” Roz said.  Her voice was as sweet as honey, and she meant it.  </p><p>“Good to see you guys too.”  Nick put his hands in his pockets again and tried his best to be cool. </p><p>“For the record, Susie goes by Theo now.”  Harvey blurted.  “So don’t mess that up.” </p><p>“I’m aware.”  Nick said slowly while nodding his head.  “Sabrina told me.”  Nick turned towards Theo then and nodded.  Nick felt awkward, like he was intruding on something.  Sabrina attempted to make the situation lighter by smiling brightly.</p><p>“Nick doesn’t have to live with Blackwood anymore.”  Sabrina explained.  </p><p>“Thank God.”  Theo said.  “That man is whack.” </p><p>“You’re right about that.”  Nick said in a tone that made Sabrina nervous.  “My sisters and I were lucky to get out.  Speaking of, I should find them.  We have to meet Amalia for dinner.” </p><p>“Prudence, Dorcas, and Agatha are coming here too?”</p><p>“Yup.”  Nick responded and forced a smile that Sabrina saw right through, though her friends didn’t.  “I’ll see you all later.”  He turned to Sabrina then and her wide, curious eyes were studying him.  It made him give her a genuine smile.  She always could pull one out of him.  He nodded at her before taking off.  “Spellman.”</p><p>Sabrina turned back to her friends and when she was out of earshot Theo spoke.  </p><p>“Is it just me or did Nick get like way hotter?  What did he do this summer to get so jacked.” </p><p>“Yardwork.”  Sabrina scrambled.  “Football.”</p><p>“Jesus he’s one of <em> those </em>now?”  Harvey spoke with disdain clear in his tone.  Those referring to the football goons, who usually followed around Billy.    “He doesn’t get a free pass to just hang out with us.  Like he can’t just join the group.”  </p><p>“Whatever, Harvey.” Sabrina said while rolling her eyes.  “Get used to him being around.”</p><p>Sabrina had attempted to tease but it fell flat.  Harvey mumbled something about going to get his truck and Theo followed him after shooting Sabrina an apologetic shrug.</p><p>“You know Harvey only acts that way around Nick because he’s jealous.”  Roz said softly.  </p><p>“What?”  Sabrina asked, genuinely shocked and confused.  “Jealous?”</p><p>“Yes, ‘Brina.  Jealous.”  Roz added as a small smile spread on her lips.  “Harvey’s liked you for years and he knows how close you and Nick are…”</p><p>“Harvey likes me?”  Sabrina said to herself.  She had noticed Harvey had gotten cute too.  And he was always so nice to her, so attentive.  “Really?”</p><p>“Yes!”  Roz said and she was almost laughing now.  “He’s pretty convinced Nick is in love with you though, so he’s insecure about the whole thing.”</p><p>“Nick and I are just friends.”  Sabrina said quickly as she and Roz made their way to the parking lot to meet the boys.  “Best friends.”</p><p>“I know that, ‘Brina.”  Roz answered slowly, though she saw through Sabrina’s words.  They may be best friends, but they were something else too.  “What do you think of Harvey?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Roz.”  Sabrina said and then smiled to herself and then at Harvey as he honked his car horn and waved out the window with his goofiest smile on display.  “But it could be nice.”</p><p>“Think about it.”  Roz said with finality as she squeezed Sabrina’s band and then pulled her to Harvey’s truck.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nick and Sabrina were in the study in the mortuary.  He had a big test in English and she was prepping for a paper for History.  They were spending this Wednesday studying.  Nick was integrating into the school well, and found his niche in football and his classes.  He quickly became popular and a lot of people liked him.  Girls were falling at his feet and Sabrina was pretty sure he could ask anyone to homecoming and they’d say yes.  He struggled to get along with Harvey, but was friendly enough with Roz and Theo.  He held most people at arm's length, becoming semi-friends with Melvin, but he spent most of his time with his sisters and Sabrina.  However with both of their busy schedules, Sabrina had joined the book club after all and taken a writing spot in the paper, it was back to seeing each other only on Wednesdays and in their few shared classes.</p><p>“Nick?”  Sabrina asked and he paused reading his book for a second.  He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.  “Do you think we still would have been friends?  Had we not met in the grief group?”</p><p>“If my parents still were alive you mean.”  Nick stated and Sabrina winced.  That had been what she meant, but it didn’t seem right to ask that outright.  She had pondered this for a while, and wondered what Nick thought.  If he could bring them back he wouldn’t have met her.  Hell if her parents were still alive she may not have even been in Greendale.  Nick didn’t seem offended by her question.  He smiled sadly at her.</p><p>“I don’t know the answer to that question.”  Nick said and Sabrina looked down slightly.  She didn’t know what she expected him to say, but that wasn’t really what she wanted to hear.  “But I’d like to think that you’d have forced my hand eventually.”  She whipped her head up to see him smiling at her in a teasing manner.  Sabrina’s mouth fell open.  </p><p>“Excuse me, Nicholas Scratch?” </p><p>“Hey you’re the one who forced your friendship on me when you were five.”  Nick held up his hands in mock defense.  “You wouldn’t leave me alone.”  </p><p>“I was just trying to be nice.”  Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin in the air with a smile.  “You were so quiet.”</p><p>“And you definitely weren’t.”  Sabrina gasped and Nick kept on laughing.  “Listen, I’m glad you were so determined.  It worked out in the end.”  He said with a wink.  </p><p>Sabrina couldn’t help but smile then.  The two locked eyes and smiled at each other, neither able to ignore the tension that seemed to be building around them wherever they went.  The study they were in was big, but it felt smaller somehow.  They were on opposite chairs but it was like there was no distance between them at all.  This had been happening lately, where time stops and the world could end and burst into flames around them, but they wouldn't care.  Nick and Sabrina probably wouldn’t even notice, too lost in the fire in each other’s eyes.  Sabrina had never been nervous around Nick, not once.  But it was moments like these that had all her nerves firing, all her thoughts racing.  </p><p>Sabrina cleared her throat to break the moment.  She couldn’t handle the heat any longer.</p><p>“Roz told me Harvey likes me.”  Sabrina blurted out while looking at her hands.</p><p>“Okay.”  Nick said and Sabrina swore she heard slight irritation in his tone. </p><p>“That’s all you have to say?”  Sabrina nearly whispered.</p><p>“What else do you want me to say?”  Nick paused and locked eyes with her again.  “It’s been pretty obvious for years now that Harry is into you.”</p><p>“<em> Harvey.”  </em>Sabrina raised her voice.</p><p>“So you’re telling me you had no idea that, <em> Harvey, </em>is in love with you.  Basically following you around like a yapping dog, waiting by your feet until you notice him.”</p><p>“I had no idea!”  Sabrina yelled ignoring Nick’s insults about Harvey.  She’d tackle those at a later date.  Right now she was wondering why Nick was acting so weird.</p><p>“So now that you have an idea, what are you going to do about it?  Do you like Harvey Kinkle?”  Nick raised his eyebrows and dared her to answer.  Her face was distraught, she didn’t know how she felt.  She didn’t know how she felt about Harvey and she didn’t know how she felt about Nick.  Nick noticed how uneasy she was and immediately softened.  He could call her out, tell her when she was making a dumb decision, but he would never allow her to be upset for too long.  He stood up, crossed the small distance between them and kissed the top of her head.  She smiled then, and it reminded her of all the times he’s done that in the past.  The first was when she fell off of a swing at age 7, other times it was when Zelda yelled at her for breaking something. </p><p>“I’m gonna go make us some tea.”  Nick paused by the doorway.  </p><p>“You hate tea.”  Sabrina said as a single tear fell down her face, but she was smiling through it.</p><p>“You don’t.”  With another wink he was gone, making her chamomile.  He’d come back and choke it down because he knew she loved it.  And he’d do anything for her.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>There was the time they almost kissed.  Sabrina had gone to the football game with Theo and Harvey.  Roz was on the sidelines cheering and Sabrina always loved the Friday night lights.  Growing up she had always dragged Nick to the football games with her, even bought him a tiny Baxter High Jersey when they were kids.  She took credit for his devotion to the game.  Now that Nick was a sophomore playing varsity, she loved the games even more.</p><p>Theo had been excited to go, but it had been pulling teeth to get Harvey interested.  He had finally agreed when Sabrina batted her eyes at him.  They had been flirting more lately, and Sabrina found it comforting and nice.  It felt different than when Nick flirted with her.  Harvey felt safe, while Nick’s comments often left her reeling and wondering what it all meant.  But she did miss it when he wasn’t sending a smirk her way, and it wasn’t like she didn’t flirt back. </p><p>Sabrina had decorated a shirt with Nick’s last name and number on the back and stood in the front row of the bleachers.  Theo had teased her about it, and Sabrina repeatedly said they were just friends.  She noticed that every time she was teased about Nick, Harvey would get quiet.  He wasn’t the loudest person to begin with, but when Nick was brought up his mouth turned into a frown and he began to memorize the ground, eyes trained on his feet.  Sabrina would change the subject and say something to make Harvey smile.  She enjoyed that, always making someone smile.  </p><p>Sabrina cheered for Nick and when he looked her way she turned around and showed off her shirt.  He smiled wide and shook his head.  He tapped his heart once and then pointed at her.  She couldn’t hold back the blush and smile that creeped onto her face.  Theo had noticed the gesture but kept his mouth shut.  It was Harvey that spoke this time.</p><p>“Just friends, huh?”  Harvey said, his voice low.  He was barely looking at Sabrina and he sounded sad. </p><p>“Yes, Harvey.”  She turned to look at him.  “Just friends.”  Harvey smiled again and stood a bit closer to her and Sabrina knew what she said was worth it, even if she didn’t know that it was entirely true. </p><p>After the game, Sabrina waited for Nick on the hood of his car.  He had promised her post-game milkshakes at Cee’s and she was around to collect.  The lot was nearly empty when he arrived looking apologetic.  He had taken a very long time to shower and change.</p><p>“Took you long enough.”  Sabrina teased as she hopped down from the car and into his arms for a hug.  He spun her around as she giggled in his ear.</p><p>“It takes effort to look as good as I do.”</p><p>“Whatever.”  She said as she smacked his back, he was still holding her.  “Great job, Scratch.  You’re not half bad.”  She said as he put her down and she ruffled his hair.  </p><p>“I’m more than half bad and you know it, Spellman.”  Nick said, crossing his arms and smirking at her. </p><p>“Not gonna lie, you’re quite impressive on the field.”</p><p>“A Sabrina Spellman compliment.”  Nick said as he flicked his eyebrows and took a step closer to her.  “My favorite kind.”</p><p>“Want me to say another one?”  She teased as she moved closer to him too.  </p><p>“How about I tell you one.”  Nick said as he got even closer.  He reached up and tucked hair behind her ear.  His fingers lingered on her cheek just a little too long.  “You look beautiful.  I like my last name on your back.”</p><p>“Nick.”  Sabrina whispered. </p><p>She wondered what was happening.  One minute they’re just flirting then next they’re practically breathing the same air.  She dared to look in his eyes and where she’d normally see playfulness, she saw seriousness instead.  And wonder.  He was gazing at her in a way he never had.  Nick could hardly take it either.  His breath was caught in his throat and it was like his body was moving for him.  He pressed her against his car slightly and gently gripped her waist with his left hand.  His right was still on her face and he trailed it down to her neck.  Sabrina’s own hands creeped up his T-shirt to rest on his shoulders.  His eyes were dark and he thought hers were shining.  Her hair was a stark contrast to the night sky, and even though there were people sprinkled throughout the parking lot, they were entirely fixated on each other.   It was like they were locked in a room together, neither allowed to leave until somebody cracked.</p><p>Nick leaned in first, after brushing the hair out of her eyes one more time.  Sabrina’s thumbs were moving in circles on his shoulders and moving dangerously close to the nape of his neck.  He swallowed hard as she leaned in too.  They both paused, afraid to close the distance.  Those few inches would change everything.  If they closed them, what would happen to the 11 years of friendship they had?  Was it worth it for these few inches?  This one moment?  Nick thought it was.  He would do anything for this girl: give her his favorite flavored gushers, read her books, kiss her senseless if it kept the red-lipped smile on her face.</p><p>But he had waited too long.  Just a second sooner and the gap would be bridged and their lips would have met.  A car horn and a booming laugh pulled them apart.  Nick ran a hand through his hair and Sabrina bit her lip.  There was awkwardness in the air and he didn’t like it.  </p><p>“Ready to collect your milkshake?”  He tried and her eyes darted to his.  She looked relieved he wasn’t going to bring it up.  She was relieved, kind of.  “Let me guess, cherry chocolate chip?”  He asked as he opened the passenger door for her.</p><p>“And for you let <em> me guess.” </em>   She teased him as the mood lightened.  “Boring strawberry.”</p><p>“Strawberry is classic.”  He said holding a finger up in the air.  His easiness made her laugh and she felt more relaxed.  </p><p>They don’t mention the kiss, and he doesn’t try it again.  Though he thought he wanted to.  And she thought maybe she did too.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After their almost kiss and refusal to talk about it, Nick’s thoughts about Sabrina’s cherry-red lips faded into the background.  Sabrina thought less about Nick’s messy hair and the way he hugged her perfectly.  Though not in the forefront the images and the what-ifs were always lurking in the shadows like it’s stalking prey, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce and make itself known.  Except it doesn’t come.</p><p>Sabrina started dating Harvey because he’s honest and kind and he blurts out that he has feelings for her at her birthday bonfire.  Nick had been closeby, he was talking to some redhead, but he paused his beer mid-sip when he saw Sabrina kiss Harvey with her cherry-red lips.  He blamed the hurt in his chest on heartburn from Hilda’s nachos he ate earlier.  He even kissed someone of his own that night, and began kissing a lot of people after that.  But Sabrina only kissed Harvey.  </p><p>Sabrina and Harvey kept on dating and Nick kept on dating no one, though he did <em> hang out </em> with a lot of people.  Sophomore Year turned into Junior Year and Sabrina still cheered for him at the football games in the front row, but she didn’t wear his name on her back again.  Her hand was always tucked in Harvey Kinkle’s and she often wore his jean jacket instead.   Sabrina did become President of the Book Club and made sure that at least one Stephen King book made the list.  Harvey questioned why she liked that stuff so much, preferring comics to novels.  So Nick still read to her every once and awhile, and he had picked up a copy of <em> The Haunting of Hill House </em>to read to her on a Wednesday one time.  He had been excited when he told her about it because she had been wanting to read the 1959 horror classic for a while.  Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes as she regrettably told him she’d have to take a raincheck on this week’s Wednesday tradition.  </p><p>“What’s going on?  Are you okay?”  Nick had asked her.  He was obviously worried.  Sabrina wouldn’t cancel Wednesday night unless something serious had happened.  He flipped through memories in his mind to remember if he had seen her family recently.  Ambrose was away at college, but he figured he’d have heard, if something had happened to him.  Sabrina bit her lip and looked guilty.  She felt guilty.   She felt bad enough cancelling, but the distraught tone in which Nick spoke made her feel worse.</p><p>“Nothing.”  Sabrina said quickly and touched his arm gently.  “Everything’s fine.  I just...have plans.”  </p><p>“Plans.”  Nick repeats his tone shifting quickly from worry to disbelief.  “Spellman, you haven’t had plans on a Wednesday since you were five.”  </p><p>“That’s not true!”  Sabrina tried to justify.  “We haven’t hung out every Wednesday.”  </p><p>“I think I can count 5 in which we didn’t.”  Nick deadpanned.  “What plans do you have anyways?”</p><p>Sabrina was dreading this part.  She knew Nick wouldn’t like the answer.    </p><p>“Harvey has tickets to an art gallery in the city…” Nick’s face hardened.  “And we’d go on the weekend but the weekday tickets are half price.”  </p><p>“It’s fine.”  Nick said scratching his head and shoving his hands in his pockets. </p><p>“It’s not fine.  I know you, Nick.”  Sabrina stated and stared him down until he looked at her in her eyes.  “Please don’t be mad at me.”  He let out a breath and smiled slightly. </p><p>“I could never, Spellman.”  She giggled as he winked before walking away.  “I want that rain check though.  And you better take pictures of anything spooky!”   </p><p>They get their raincheck a few days later and Sabrina spent most of the time showing her pictures of different artists’ depictions of Hell.  Nick scoffed when she casually mentioned that Harvey had preferred the pictures of flowers and landscapes.  He had forgiven Sabrina for skipping out on Wednesday, but he hadn’t forgiven Kinkle.  He knew that Sabrina and Nick spent every Wednesday together and he could have bought the tickets for a different day.  Nick knew that Harvey didn’t like him and though the two had never fought outright, he was certain the desire was there.  Nick had been thinking about Kinkle and Sabrina’s relationship for a while.  He didn’t understand it.  Sabrina was light and joy and excitement.  Harvey was about as exciting as a box of nails.     </p><p>“I just don’t get the appeal.”  Nick said to Sabrina as they sat by the fire on a Wednesday night a few weeks later.  He was drinking decaf coffee while she sipped on hot chocolate.  A raging December snowstorm was blowing outside and he would be staying the night, as the roads had grown too slippery to drive.  He had brought it up because it wasn’t like she could kick him out of the house.  </p><p>“You never have, Nick.”  Sabrina rolled her eyes and set her cup down with force.  It rattled the plate she had set it on.  “But he’s my boyfriend and he’s not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Do you yell at him like this when he talks about me?”  Nick asked and he had no idea Harvey had asked Sabrina the same thing about him a few years prior.  Her answer wasn’t the same.</p><p>“He doesn’t talk bad about you anymore.”  Sabrina looked him in the eye sternly for effect.  “He knows it upsets me.”  </p><p>Nick got the hint and narrowed his eyes too.  He loved her passion and could go toe to toe with her on any argument.  It’s what made their friendship so fun, so invigorating.  </p><p>“Are you trying to say that I upset you when I’m honest about Kinkle being dumb and boring?” </p><p>“Yes!”  Sabrina exclaimed and her tone caused Nick to flinch. “When you say things like that about him it makes me think you think <em> I’m </em>dumb and boring.”</p><p>“Sabrina you are without a doubt the least boring and least dumb person I have ever met.”  Nick said in a way that left no room for it to be questioned.  The seriousness left her dumbfounded for a second, but she found her fire again.  </p><p>“Then trust me!  I like Harvey, I like Harvey a lot.  And I’m happy, Nick.  He treats me well and we have fun.  You just have to give him a chance.”</p><p>“You’ve been dating over a year, I think I’ve given him enough chances.”  Nick attempted a joking tone but Sabrina wouldn’t have it. </p><p>“Nick.” </p><p>“Okay, Sabrina.  Okay.”  Nick said seriously.  He looked her in the eyes and put one hand on his heart and pointed at her, just like he did on the football field last year.  She beamed.  “I got your back.  And I guess that means I have Kinkle’s back too.”  </p><p>“Thank you!”  She said and moved to sit by him.  “You’re so important to me, Nick.  He is too and I just want you two to at least try to get along.”  </p><p>“I can try.”  Sabrina raised her eyes at him and he added, “Okay I can try <em> harder.”  </em></p><p>“And you’ll call him by his actual name?”</p><p>“I didn’t say I’d do the impossible.”  Nick quipped and Sabrina smacked him playfully.  “But I guess I can call him Kinkle, or ‘Hey you!’”</p><p>“I’ll take it.”  Sabrina chuckled as she leaned over and laid her head on Nick’s shoulder.  “Thank you, Nick.”  </p><p>“Anything for you, Spellman.”  He kissed the top of her head without thinking.  “You’re important to me too, ya know.” He said, kicking her foot with his.  This earned another chuckle.</p><p>“Well I hope so.”  She said and he didn’t have to look at her to know she was smiling. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When Senior year came calling so did the college applications.  Sabrina had been talking about Stanford for as long as she can remember.  It’s where her parents met and she had dreamed of going there too.  For the longest time it was all she talked about.  But when she started dating Harvey she talked about it less and less, bringing up that maybe she could go to school here in Connecticut or in New York.  It was a typical fight between the two, considering Harvey would likely go to the local university so he could continue working in the mines.  Harvey didn’t want Sabrina going off to California, he wanted her close by.  Nick understood that Harvey would miss her, how could he not?  But Nick didn’t understand how Harvey could possibly want to keep her tied down to Greendale.  That girl was meant for the stars, not the ground.</p><p>Or maybe Harvey was more angry at the prospect of Nick ending up in California as well.   After finally digging through a box of his parents things, Nick had discovered his dad attended UC Berkeley.  He had never felt so strong a desire to find a connection with the man who died when he was six.  Sabrina had understood it, and tears brimmed her eyes when he shared he wanted to feel close to his dad.  Nick’s sisters had shrugged their shoulders without much care.  But he sensed Prudence’s silent support, though she’d never show it.</p><p>Over the course of Sabrina and Harvey’s relationship, he and Nick’s interactions had gotten more civil.  Nick didn’t make off-handed comments, at least not to Sabrina.  And Harvey didn’t plan another date on a Wednesday and tried his best not to be jealous.  But his best wasn’t good enough.</p><p>As soon as Harvey Kinkle was made aware that Nicholas Scratch would in fact be going to college an hour away from his girlfriend, it was like a switch went off.  They fought more and Sabrina had to repeatedly assure Harvey that she was dating <em> him </em>and not Nick.  Harvey had stopped being as civil and would make comments under his breath.  But Nick kept his cool and didn’t call him Harry once.  Harvey had outright begged Sabrina not to go to Stanford and to stay there with him.  Nick had to bite his tongue to keep from telling him off, he didn’t think desperation was a good look on Harvey Kinkle.  Sabrina always did her best to brush it off and keep him calm, she would tell him that she’s not even in yet, and she probably wouldn’t get accepted.  But Nick knew she’d get in, and Harvey must have too otherwise he wouldn’t be combusting.</p><p>The straw that broke the camel’s back of their relationship was when the envelope from Stanford came.  It was the thick kind, the one with the brochures and smiling students welcoming you to the Stanford Family.  She was excited, obviously.  But she also felt a sense of dread because she knew this thick envelope was a death sentence for her relationship with Harvey.  Sabrina called Nick first, because of course she had, and he was over within the hour.</p><p>“Spellman, look how thick that thing is.”  Nick tapped the unopened piece of mail in her lap.  She was sitting next to him on her bed cross-legged,playing with the loose fabric on her comforter and had yet to look up.  “You have to open it.” </p><p>“If I open it, Nick, it’s real.  Then I have to make a decision.”  She responded, voice low.</p><p>“You have to think about it?”  Nick asked her.  He was confused at her confusion.  “Sabrina, it’s Stanford.  It’s Diana and Edward.  It’s your dream.”</p><p>“Dreams change.”  Sabrina shrugged.</p><p>“Did this one?”  Nick asked as he gingerly grabbed her face to look at him.  Her eyes had tears in them.  Nick sighed. “Can you honestly tell me that Stanford isn’t what you want?”</p><p>Sabrina took a deep breath and confirmed what he already knew.  </p><p>“It’s what I want.”  Sabrina pressed her lips together and nodded her head. “I’m gonna lose him.”</p><p>“His loss.”  Nick said quickly because he couldn’t help it.</p><p>She smiled softly at that and quickly wiped the other tear from her eye.  She picked up the thick envelope and stared at it.  She turned a little to look at Nick, who was smiling slightly at her.  She pressed her hand against her heart and pointed at him.  His own heart squeezed.  </p><p>“Help me?”  She requested.</p><p>“Always.” Nick answered with a wink as he leaned over to open the letter with her. </p><p>Sabrina’s thick envelope had confirmed that not only was she in, but was awarded a generous scholarship.  The squeals and happy tears confirmed that this is where she was meant to go.  Nick even shed a few tears too.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When she told Harvey she was going to Stanford he immediately went stony faced.  Before even congratulating her he asked if Nick was going to Berkeley, which he was.  His own thick envelope came a few days later.  Harvey wasn’t happy and Sabrina could see it and their relationship lasted only a few more weeks, breaking up shortly before graduation.  </p><p>“If you can’t support me and my dreams when we’re here together, how are you gonna do it from across the country?”  She had said to him.  Harvey had tried to blame it on Nick, but Sabrina shot that down real quickly. </p><p> </p><p>So Sabrina dumped him and Nick held her while she cried.  He read to her and brought gushers, saving all the grape ones for her.</p><p>“See I told you Harry was dumb.”  Sabrina laughed into her hot chocolate at Nick’s comment.  Her tears had subsided and she had started to feel more free, less pressure to make herself less than what she is.  “What, no scolding for using the wrong name?”  </p><p>“You can call him Harry, now.”  Sabrina responded with a glint in her eyes he hadn’t seen since Harvey tried to keep her from Stanford.  Sabrina raised her mug of hot chocolate to Nick’s and they clinked them together.  “To California.” </p><p>“To California.”  Nick repeated, ready to graduate and leave Greendale for sunnier skies and a connection to his father.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina and Nick both settled in well, Sabrina thriving at Stanford and Nick learning more and more about his Father at Berkeley.  Though the two were only an hour apart, they didn’t see each other as much as they would have liked.  Sabrina had gotten involved with a literary society and Nick played football and took on a double major in History and English.  At first they had managed to meet every Wednesday but shortly into their first year it wasn’t feasible anymore.  Nick didn’t like Sabrina taking the bus that late to see him, and Nick had a night class second semester.   So they’d settled for phone calls or Skyping, with a determination to see each other in person over the weekend once a month.  </p><p>Nick had a picture of them on his desk, he and Sabrina were donned in their cap and gowns and she was on his back.  She looked radiant and her smile was glowing.  His roommate had asked if she was his girlfriend.  The answer was no, but sometimes he thought he wanted it to be yes.  Sabrina has a similar picture on her nightstand and she received questions too from her college friends.  Especially when Nick came to visit.  </p><p>Stanford played Berkeley once in football and Nick had gotten her seats at the 50 yard line.  She wouldn’t dare wear Berkeley gear nor would she chance wearing a Stanford shirt behind his sideline, so she wore that T-shirt from high school instead.  Sabrina was there to support him anyways.  She changed the number to match the one he wore now and his beaming smile showed her she made the right choice in her wardrobe.  </p><p>They almost kissed one more time at a party before Christmas Break of their senior year.  Sabrina was throwing one at his apartment to celebrate his acceptance into Grad School.  He’d be heading down to Stanford for a Doctoral Forensics Program, one that he could complete in 3 years, just as Sabrina was leaving.  She missed home and the Fall weather and Ambrose was moving back too.  They hadn’t seen each other in a while, and she missed her cheeky cousin.  She had already been hired as Baxter High’s new English teacher for the next school year, and planned on weaving horror books into the curriculum.  </p><p>The party she threw was a hit and she decorated his place with an odd mix of Christmas and what she took as “forensics” decorations, complete with a skeleton wearing a Christmas hat.  The party wasn’t a surprise but she had surprised him anyways with flying his sisters out. They still didn’t care for Sabrina much but had long since gotten used to the fact she was important to him.  </p><p>They were in his kitchen when it almost happened, she was putting on the finishing touches to some cupcakes when he came in to help her.</p><p>“Go back out to your party, Scratch.”  She said while wearing an apron.  Her fingers were daintily dropping sprinkles onto cupcakes as she shifted her focus slightly to him.  </p><p>“Why would I do that when you’re in here.”  He reasoned leaning against the counter.  He swiped some frosting from a bowl and licked his finger, but not before she smacked it. </p><p>“I’ll be right out.”  Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Spellman I gotta spend as much time as I can with you, before you abandon me for Greendale.”</p><p>“We have Spring Break.” Sabrina pointed out to him and placed her hands on her hips while cocking them.  </p><p>“Yeah with Roz, and Theo, and Harry.”</p><p>“And Dorcas and Agatha and Prudence.”  Sabrina countered.  “At least my friends like you.”</p><p>“Debatable.”  Nick added with a scrunch of his face.  He paused for a moment as she moved to wash her hands and take off the apron.  He didn’t even know he had one of those, she must have brought it.  “I’m just gonna miss you.”</p><p>Sabrina came then and stood by him and put her now clean hands on his shoulders.  Her brown eyes bore into his dark ones and she took a deep breath.  He hadn’t realized his short comment would set her off.  </p><p>“I’m going to miss you too, Nick.  You know that.”  She moved her hands to run them through her hair.  “I’m so fucking proud of you, Nick.  A doctoral degree from Stanford?  That’s amazing!”  She let out another breath.  “But knowing for sure I won’t see you every Wednesday, that’s something I haven’t been able to think about without crying.”  </p><p>“Sabrina…”. Nick started but Sabrina interrupted him.</p><p>“I mean I haven’t been more than an hour away from you since I was five!  You’re my best friend and probably the most important person in my life, and I feel like I’m leaving you and I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“Hey.”  Nick grabbed Sabrina’s hands to steady her.  “You’re not leaving me.  And you will <em> never </em>lose me.”  Sabrina opened her mouth to protest but he shut her down.  “Never.”  </p><p>He placed his hands over his heart once, not taking his eyes off of her, tapped her chest with his finger once before pulling her into a hug.  He held her for a long time before they pulled apart just enough to look at each other.  Nick wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek.  This time she was the one who initiated closing the distance.  His breath smelled like the frosting he stole and hers smelled like mulled wine. </p><p>It was about to happen, it would have too had Prudence not burst in seeking the cupcakes that were taking forever.   They shot apart, just as they had when they were 16 in the school parking lot.  Sabrina grabbed the cupcakes quickly and ran out to take them to the guests.  Prudence studied Nick, though he wouldn’t meet her gaze and wouldn’t answer her prodding questions later the next day.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They went to Panama City Beach, FL for Spring Break which lined up this last year of undergrad. Theo, Roz, and Harvey had magically had the same break too along with Nick’s sisters and it turned into some weird high school reunion that Nick didn’t completely hate.  Sabrina looked beautiful in her red bikinis and black headbands and Sabrina would be lying if she said she didn’t appreciate Nick getting even tanner.  She thought about trying to kiss him again, hoping maybe the third time was the charm, but didn’t.  Nick thought the same thing but didn’t want to push her.  The first two times they’d tried hadn’t worked.  Maybe they were just friends. </p><p>During Spring Break Nick also observed that Harvey huddled close to Sabrina again.  She didn’t take too much notice of it, but Nick did.  In her mind Harvey Kinkle was attempting to rekindle a relationship that was platonic and not romantic.  Sabrina has mentioned more than once to Nick that she missed Havey as a friend.  They had been friends long before they dated.  Nick still didn’t trust Kinkle, but he trusted Sabrina.  And if she was happy, he was happy.  </p><p>Prudence had tried to talk to Nick again about the incident in the kitchen around Christmas, but he waved it off to being drunk and not thinking.  They were just friends, best friends.  Prudence had suggested then that Sabrina was like a sister to him.  He shot that down quickly, maybe too quickly, which made Prudence’s eyebrows and suspicions raise.  But Nick offered no more explanation.  When Sabrina mentioned it offhandedly to Roz she had been unsurprised, and questioned whether they were more than friends.  Sabrina has denied that.  They weren’t more than best friends, but NO he wasn’t like her brother either.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The three years Nick spent in grad school were good, though time spent in California wasn’t the same without his platinum blonde best friend.  She came to visit him a few times, and every time he thought she was more beautiful.  She always brought the hot gossip from their tiny town of Greendale which typically included another break up and make up of Prudence and Ambrose.  A new picture sat on his desk, another of the two of them both wearing their college graduation gowns, recreating the one they took in high school.  Sabrina had hers somewhere in her room, but the partner in the picture on her bedside table had been replaced with someone else. </p><p>In his last year of schooling Sabrina had come to visit over a Fall Break.  Baxter High was getting a few days off, Wednesday included, and she wanted to see him and the ocean.  She had been timid when he picked her up from the airport, and she wasn’t a quiet person.  He could hardly ever get her to stop talking.  But it was like she was holding something back or was afraid to tell him something.  He could tell when she was trying to act in a way that was contrary to what she felt.  </p><p>He got it out of her over dinner that she was dating Harvey again.  She had said after that Spring Break senior year they got to talking more.  When Sabrina moved back home, they had slowly become friends again and over the years it just happened.  Harvey admitted he had never gotten over her and Sabrina was willing to give it another shot.  Nick was quiet at first, but in her eyes he saw that she was desperately seeking his support.  She wanted him to be happy for her, and he was.  He would support her no matter what as long as she was happy.  He just wished deep down he could be the one to do that.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After grad school Nick moved home too.  He took a job at the local Police Station working in Forensics.  He was often called to work with the FBI when they needed him, but he spent most of his time in Greendale.  Sabrina had squealed over the phone when she found out that he was moving back.  </p><p>Her relationship with Kinkle seemed more serious now.  It wasn’t some cookie-cutter high school romance.  Harvey’s intentions were clear, and it sometimes kept Nick up at night when he thought about it.  </p><p>They had Wednesdays as often as they could but with Nick working for the police force and Sabrina dating Harvey again it wasn’t every week.  Though they still took the time they could to be together.  One day Nick had managed to get his hands on a box of gushers and the two split it over wine and a scary novel, and of course Nick gave her all the grape ones.  </p><p>Amalia died about 6 months after he moved home and she had sat with him in the front row at the funeral and held his hand while he cried.  Harvey didn’t grumble as much about that one, having lost his mother too.  Nick didn’t understand why the death had hit him so hard, he only really lived with her for four years and she wasn’t his mother, not really.  Sabrina sat with him and listened to him ramble on about it for hours helping him process as needed.</p><p>It wasn’t long after that that she met him at his house and he knew something was different before she even said anything.  He caught the sun glistening on the tiny ring on her finger as well.  Harvey Kinkle had proposed, and she had said yes.  She had wanted to come tell him right away and to his surprise Harvey hopped out of the car too trailing behind her like he usually did.  She gave him those same eyes she did when she revealed they were dating, she was desperate for his approval.  He didn’t want to give his approval.  He wanted to take that ring off her finger and replace it with his mother’s ring, which was tucked away somewhere in his sock drawer.  </p><p>“As long as I can still call you Spellman.”  Nick said to her, choosing to accept that this is who she wanted to spend her life with.  “I’m not calling you Kinkle.”  He turned to look at Harvey. “No offense.”  </p><p>“None taken.”  Harvey mumbled trying to seem comfortable when he was anything but.  He had likely come to accept that marrying Sabrina also came with a side order of Nicholas Scratch.  Deciding it was about time to be the bigger man he held out his hand for Harvey to shake.  Harvey took it hesitantly but once he realized Nick wasn’t going to use it as leverage to pull him on the ground, he shook it with purpose.  Sabrina’s eyes lit up like the stars and hugged Nick tightly.</p><p>“Thank you.”  She whispered in his ear.</p><p>“Congrats, Spellman.”  He whispered back.  It was as loud as he could muster.  His breath was taken away by the fact that his best friend was marrying someone else.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The preparations came quick.  Sabrina and Harvey had decided to get married in the mortuary backyard, where magnolias would be growing everywhere.  Roz would be her maid of honor and Theo would be Harvey’s best man.  Ambrose would marry them and her aunts would give her away.  She asked Nick to give a speech at the reception too, because no one else knew her like he did, and she wanted him involved in some way.  She couldn’t imagine her wedding without him being a part of it.  He tried to ignore the feeling that he couldn’t imagine his wedding without her being the bride.  </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t give a speech at her wedding.”  Prudence said to Nick as she sat in his kitchen.  He was pacing around the room, as his invitation had just come.  It had daisies on it.  </p><p>“Why not?”  Nick asked a little harshly. </p><p>“Um because you’re in love with her?”  Prudence pointed out and he stopped his pacing in his tracks.</p><p>“I’m not in love with her, Prudence.”  Nick tried to say.  He sounded like a four year old trying to convince his mom he didn’t eat the brownie batter when there’s clearly chocolate all over his face.  </p><p>“Nick-”  Prudence started to explain again.</p><p>“No, No, No.”  Nick said as he shook his head at Prudence.  “Sabrina is my best friend.  That’s it.”</p><p>“Sure.”  Prudence shrugged her shoulders.  </p><p>When she explained to her brother that they were likely more she had said it as a statement, not an invitation to have a conversation about it.  She was entirely annoyed by the Spellman girl, and had found it odd and irritating that she and her brother had been attached at the hip from a young age.  </p><p>“Besides she’s marrying Kinkle, Prudence.”  Nick explained more to himself than to Prudence.  He held up the invitation and his eyes were wild and looking around the room, searching for something to land on.  “Not me.”</p><p>“Do you want her to?”  Prudence asked as she leaned forward.  Nick paused, unsure how to answer that question.  Nick had been in love with Sabrina Spellman for most of his life.  But she was happy with Harvey Kinkle.  Prudence rolled her eyes and stood up sighing, and placed a hand on Nick’s shoulder.  She was rarely affectionate and this was as comforting as she got.  “You may want to figure that out.”  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take him long to figure it out.  He was in love with her, and had been for a very long time, but he didn’t feel like he could tell her that.  He couldn’t ruin her happiness.  But as the day of the wedding drew nearer he felt the heaviness in his chest growing.  He hadn’t written his speech yet, he didn’t even know what he would say.  What do you say to the girl you love and her new husband?  He didn’t want to give her away.  </p><p>On the day of the wedding Nick agreed to arrive a little early to help put out all the chairs.  He had called Prudence last night drunk and crying about Sabrina and she had come over that morning to help nurse his hangover before going home to change into her own dress for the big day.  Nick had rambled all night about winning her over.  He talked about storming into the wedding and declaring his love.  He thought about saying something during his speech.  He even considered  going to see her right then in the middle of the night.  But none of them seemed right.  But he knew one thing.  He needed to see her.</p><p>He found her in her teenage bedroom.  Before he opened the door he prepared himself for what he was going to say.  Would he declare his love?  Ask her to run away with him?  Whatever he said he was finally going to do it.  He was going to tell her how he felt.  He pushed open the door and there she was standing in front of her full length mirror, a literal angel in white.  </p><p>Her hair was done in soft curls that hit just below her chin.  Her headband was replaced by a delicate lace veil.  But it was her dress that did him in.  Her dress was simple and elegant, a long sleeved, a-line with a cut out collar that allowed for her full neck and collarbone to be exposed.  Her makeup was simple and beautiful, except for her cherry-red lips.  She was alone in the room</p><p>“Nick!”  She said surprised but not startled.  “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I, uh.”  Nick paused at a loss for words.  “I wanted to see you.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here.”  Sabrina said, sighing.  “I’m so nervous.”  </p><p>“You look beautiful, Spellman.”  Nick said, swallowing hard and losing his nerve.  He couldn’t do this.  He couldn’t derail the life of the woman he loved.  “You’re the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen.”  He walked over to her and kissed her head.   She gave him an odd look, not quite understanding why he came in, but she was still smiling.  “I’ll see ya.  You got this.”  He winked and walked out of the room, straight down the stairs and out the door.   </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina was confused.  What had just happened?  She had absolutely not expected Nick to come in while she was getting ready.  It was the look on his face that she couldn’t get out of her head.  He had looked at her in wonder and if she were a betting woman, love.  Harvey had smiled at her and gazed at her.  But he had never, not once, looked at her the way Nick just had.   She had thought long ago that they were maybe more than friends.  They had almost kissed twice and she certainly knew him better than anyone.  He knew her better than anyone, better than Harvey did.  </p><p>Harvey.  Sweet, sweet Harvey.  Could she marry him?  She really didn’t have to think that hard before she had her answer.  Before she changed her mind she grabbed the train of her dress and headed out the door.   </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nick sat on the porch of his house.  He had gotten a bottle of whiskey but couldn’t bring himself to drink it.  Too many poor decisions had been made in his life when he tried to drink the hurt away.  He thought he might regret not staying for the wedding, Sabrina was his best friend after all.  But the pain of seeing her as radiant as she was promising herself to someone that wasn’t him was too much for even him to bear.  She was far too good for him, but that didn’t mean he had to sit through her marrying someone else.  </p><p>He loved her.  <em> God he loved her.  </em>But he’d have to love her from afar.  Nick didn’t even know if he’d be able to Wednesdays with her anymore, at least not for a while.  And if standing there seeing her in that perfect white dress looking stunning was the last precious moment they had, he was glad for it. </p><p>Yet it wouldn’t be the last.</p><p>One minute he’s looking at the ground and the next he hears a car door slam.  When he lifts his head up to see who had made the noise he immediately shoots out of his seat.  There standing in his front yard in her wedding dress was Sabrina Spellman.  His mind tries to figure out what time it is because shouldn’t she be saying “I do” right now?  He slowly walks down the stairs but leaves a considerable distance between them.  He feels that the air around them might set on fire. </p><p>“Sabrina.”  He starts and she fakes a smile.  He sees that there’s more behind it, but he may have to dig for it.  “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“There’s no way I could go on that honeymoon.  I’d miss one of our Wednesdays.”  She tried joking but when he didn’t respond she grew serious.  Her tears started to well up and she took a step closer to him.  He didn’t budge, still frozen in time and confused as to what the Hell was going on.  “I couldn’t do it, Nick.  I couldn’t marry him.”  </p><p>“Are you okay?”  Nick asked her slowly.  He knew it was a dumb question but for the first time he didn’t know what to say to her.  She smiled again and took a deep breath. </p><p>“Yes.”  She nodded confidently.  “I am.”  </p><p>“Okay.”  Nick said nodding too, his mind finally jumping into gear.  “Where do we need to run to? I have a full tank of gas-” </p><p>“No, Nick.”  Sabrina said as she took the remaining steps towards him, only about a foot separating them now.  She looked him in the eye, and made sure her gaze was dripping with emotion.  Without dropping her gaze she slowly placed her hand over her heart and then pressed her hand to his chest.  She let it rest there.  At the contact his breathing hitched and her hand that was burning a hole in his shirt, as he gently played with her fingers.  Then as if a bullet out of a gun, they crashed themselves together. </p><p>Neither really knew who initiated it this time, it was likely both as their movements were perfectly in sync.  Sabrina grabbed the collar of his button down and Nick clinged to her waist with one hand, his other buried in her hair as their lips collided for the first time.  It was like the floodgates had been opened, all the feelings they’ve ever had for the other spilled out at once in that one kiss.  Sabrina had always thought about what it would be like to kiss Nicholas Scratch, and it was beyond anything she could have dreamed.  Nick was certain no other kiss would compare to how it felt to kiss Sabrina Spellman.  Neither wanted to kiss another soul ever again.  When they broke apart, both breathing heavy and Sabrina’s cherry-red lipstick smeared on Nick she spoke in a breathy whisper with a gentle laugh.</p><p>“I guess third time is the charm.”  She joked, calling back to the two times they almost kissed.  He chuckled and caressed her cheek.  He still hadn’t opened his eyes, afraid that this is all a dream and she’ll disappear and be Mrs. Kinkle when he wakes up.  </p><p>She moved her hands to his hair and pulled him back down for another kiss. </p><p>“And the fourth time.”  She whispered and kissed him again.  “And the fifth.”  Another kiss, this one slow and deep.  “And the sixth.”  Nick sighed against her lips before pulling them apart so he could look at her.  </p><p>“I need to be honest.”  Nick paused and a flash of fear spread across Sabrina’s face.  Had she run out on her wedding for nothing?  No.  Even if Nick didn’t feel the same, she still couldn’t marry Harvey.  But really, she had no reason to be afraid.  “I love you, Spellman.”  She smiled at him and tears formed again, all fear and doubt tossed aside like the bouquet she threw as she ran out of the mortuary.  “I am so in love with you and I have been since you sat next to me when I was 6 years old and forced me to smile.” </p><p>“I love you too, Nick.”  She reached up and ran her hands through his hair.  “I don’t know why I never let myself admit it before.  But I love you.”  She kissed him again.  “I love you.”</p><p>They stayed that way for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other’s arms, touching each other, kissing each other.  Nick broke away for a moment, choosing to be honest about something else. </p><p>“There’s something else you should know.”  Nick started.  Sabrina stared up at him with caution.  She had no idea what he was going to say, and it could be anything.  Nick always had a lot to say but unlike her, he chose his words carefully instead of allowing them to spill out with a mind of their own.  Whatever he was going to say was likely important.  But then she saw his classic smirk.  “Grape gushers are actually my favorite.”</p><p>Sabrina’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.  Nick had never seen her so surprised or shocked.</p><p>“Nicholas Scratch,”  She started as her voice rose 2 octaves.  It was a miracle Nick could even still hear her.  Even if he couldn't, the force in which she smacked his arm would have told him exactly how she feels.  “You have been lying to me for <em> twenty years.”   </em></p><p>“Is that how long it’s been?”  Nick joked.  She smacked him again, this time with a small smile painting her lips.  “Okay, but technically I didn’t lie.  You just demanded my grape gushers and I didn’t have the heart to tell you I was saving them for last.”</p><p>“You could have told me later.”  She argued.</p><p>“It was never a good time.”  Nick attempted to win but it was futile.  When Sabrina Spellman wanted to win an argument there was no point.  She would win.  Nick decided to go for the gut punch.  “Or maybe it was because I liked you and I wanted you to like me.”  </p><p>Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him and pinched her lips together to keep from smiling.  Nick chuckled and kissed her pinched lips until she relaxed. </p><p>“Did it work?”  He asked her. </p><p>“Maybe.”  Sabrina said slyly and smirked herself.  He kissed her one more time before asking the question that had been on his mind since she slammed her door shut, somehow managing to miss closing it on her dress.</p><p>“So what do we do now?”  Nick grabbed her hands.  He noticed they seemed lighter, with her ring gone.  A lot of her seemed lighter.  “You and me.”</p><p>“Well.”  Sabrina started and pretended to think deeply.  She ran her finger in circles on the palm of Nick’s hands.  “I was hoping you’d take me inside and make me some tea while I take off this uncomfortable dress and steal some of your clothes.”</p><p>“Done.”  Nick said quickly without question.  “And then?”</p><p>“And then,”  Sabrina paused to kiss his hand.  “Forever.”  </p><p>Nick pulled her to him once more to seal the promise with a kiss.  He knew in that moment, with her fingers scratching the nape of his neck and his hands trailing up her sides that this was right.  The kiss tasted like love and joy, and grape gushers. </p><p>It tasted like forever.    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woof that was long...sorry.  Who knew grape gushers could be so romantic??</p><p>For sabrinas dress picture Megan Markle’s wedding dress but with a smaller train.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>